Sisters
Sisters is a story by Moose513. Summary After noticing some similarities, Peach discovers that she and Rosalina are long-lost sisters. Story One morning at N64 Mario Raceway, a Mario Kart race was taking place, featuring Baby Mario in the Standard Kart S, Toad in the Booster Seat, Koopa Troopa on the Bullet Bike, Toadette in the Tiny Titan, Mario in the Daytripper, Peach on the Mach Bike, Yoshi on the Sugarscoot, Birdo in the Super Blooper, Bowser in the Piranha Prowler, King Boo on the Wario Bike, Funky Kong on the Flame Runner, and Rosalina in the Offroader. "Here we go", Rosalina said, "one lap left." Rosalina was in third place, and was trying to get past Yoshi and Bowser. "I just gotta figure out how to get past them. They ran into item blocks, and Bowser got a Thunder Cloud, which struck him, shrinking him down. "Yes", Rosalina said. Rosalina passed him and threw a red turtle shell, the item she got from the item blocks, at Yoshi, and won the race. "We win", Rosalina said. Rosalina, Yoshi, and Bowser got on the podium for the crowd, and while they did that, Peach stood on the hill on her bike, when Mario pulled up to her. "Hey, Peach", Mario said, "what's the matter, upset that you didn't win?" "No", Peach said, "I've just been wondering lately." "About what", Mario asked. "Me and Rosalina", Peach said, "I feel like we're related in some way." "Oh, come on", Mario said, "she's thousands of years old." "She could be lying about her age", Peach said, "most girls do." "Good point", Mario said. "I need answers", Peach said. "Well, I might know just the guy", Mario said. "Alright", Peach said, "just let me get changed." Peach changed out of her biker outfit and into her regular dress, and went with Mario to find Dry Bones. "Dry Bones keeps an archive of families in this universe", Mario said, "he'll find out just who you're related too." "Come with me", Dry Bones said. They went into a room in Bowser's castle and Dry Bones opened up a drawer on a filing cabinet. "Let's see", Dry Bones said, "Kong, Mario, ah, here we go, Toadstool." Dry Bones opened up a file and found something. "Here we go", Dry Bones said, "according to this, shortly after you were born, the mushroom queen got separated from father." Dry Bones found something else. "And, your mother gave birth to a baby girl who disappeared while she was a kid, and she died of grief", Dry Bones said. Peach found Rosalina's Storybook and opened it up, comparing the picture of Rosalina as a kid to the girl in the file. "They look alike", Peach said. "But we can't know for sure", Dry Bones said, "I'm going to run a DNA test just to be safe." Dry Bones pulled a hair out of Peach's head. "Ow", Peach said. "I just need a sample", Dry Bones said, "I'll get back to you." Dry Bones left, and Peach began thinking to herself. "I might have a sister", Peach said. A few days later, Peach went back, and Dry Bones was waiting for her. "So", Peach asked. "The results are positive", Dry Bones said, "Princess Rosalina is your sister." Peach suddenly felt so happy. "I can't believe it", Peach said. "I can't really say I'm surprised", Dry Bones said, "there is some resemblance." "Yes, there is", Peach said. Later, Peach went over to Mario and Luigi, who were playing cards. "Hey, guys", Peach said, "guess what." "What", Mario and Luigi asked. "Rosalina and I are sisters", Peach said. "Well, congratulations", Luigi said. "Rosie will be so surprised to find out", Mario said. "No", Peach said, "don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise." "Oh", Mario said, "how are we goanna do that?" "Don't worry", Peach said, "I've got a plan." Later that night, Rosalina, in her biker outfit, walked over to Rainbow Road. "Strange", Rosalina said, "where are all the other racers?" Then, all the other racers jumped out. "Surprise", the racers shouted. "Surprise", Rosalina asked, "my birthday isn't for another three months." "This isn't for your birthday", Peach said, "it's for something much better." Peach handed Rosalina the DNA test results, and the latter inspected them. "We're sisters", Rosalina asked. "It's true", Peach said, "your mother got separated from my father and gave birth to you." "I never knew my father", Rosalina said, "but this explains everything." "I knew you two were related somehow when I first met Rosalina that time I went into space to save you from Bowser", Mario said, "you have so many similarities, blonde hair, blue eyes, even similar lips." "Exactly", Peach said. The little Luma who always followed Rosalina peeked out from behind her. "It's okay, little one", Rosalina said, "meet your long-lost aunt." The Luma flew over to Peach and rubbed her. "He is one of many adoptive nieces and nephews you have", Rosalina said. "That's very nice", Peach said. Peach and Rosalina walked away, happy with their newly-discovered sisterhood. The End Notes *This fanfiction is based on how the writer, Moose513, theorizes that Peach and Rosalina are related somehow. Category:Stories Category:Stories By Moose513 Category:Stories Focusing On Peach